Au clair de ta lune
by chalini
Summary: [OS] Nina a 15 ans. Elle est très timide, insomniaque et surtout amoureuse en secret du beau Remus Lupin. Et si une de ses insomnies lui permettait de trouver l’amour ? [RLOC]


Salut salut !

Comme je doute un peu ces temps à cause de « les revoir », mon autre fic, j'ai écrit un petit OS. C'est un RL/OC. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Résumé [OS Nina a 15 ans. Elle est très timide, insomniaque et surtout amoureuse en secret du beau Remus Lupin. Et si une de ses insomnies lui permettait de trouver l'amour ?

Pairing : Remus Lupin/Nina Keeffer

Genre : romance

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers d'Hary Potter appartient bien évidemment à la génialissime JKR. Seuls Nina et Thomas Keeffer sont à moi !

Bonne lecture !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au clair de ta lune

Je tourne et me retourne dans mon lit en pestant contre le sommeil qui me fuit cruellement.

Il y a bien une heure que je suis étendue dans l'obscurité, enviant le sommeil lourd et réparateur de mes camarades de dortoir.

Vive les insomnies, moi je vous le dis.

Pourtant, j'aurais bien eu besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Car les BUSES viennent de se terminer et je suis épuisée. Il semble que plus je suis fatiguée, plus le sommeil se joue de moi. Enfin bref.

Les BUSES… quel stress ! Je me souviens encore des discours de McGonagall et compagnie au début de l'année.

« J'espère que vous avez bien profité de vos vacances, car vous vous apprêtez à vivre une année difficile, mais capitale pour votre avenir ».

Et tout le tralala !

En effet, l'année ne fut pas de tout repos et la semaine qui vient de s'écouler se résume en un seul mot : un calvaire. Entre crises de nerfs et crises de larmes, en passant par des fous-rires incontrôlables dus au stress, il aura fallu toute la sérénité de Thomas pour calmer mes angoisses existentielles.

Quoi ? Un tempérament angoissé, moi ? Vous y croyez vraiment ?

Thomas, c'est mon frère jumeau. Autant dire mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon double, mon autre moi-même. Ouais, je l'aime fort, mon frérot et il me le rend bien. On est toujours fourrés ensemble. Enfin, « toujours » est un bien grand mot. Je suis à Gryffondor et lui à Serdaigle. On se voit donc moins qu'on le souhaiterait. Mais bon, la situation est ainsi depuis 5 ans. J'ai fini par m'y faire.

Mais j'en ai versé des larmes, en première année, lorsque ce satané choixpeau m'a séparée de mon frère. Quelle idée il a eu, lui, d'abord ! C'était comme si tout mon univers s'effondrait d'un seul coup. Pendant 11 ans, j'avais tout fait avec Thomas. On mangeait ensemble. On jouait ensemble. On complotait ensemble. On riait ensemble. On faisait nos devoirs ensemble. Il nous arrivait souvent de dormir ensemble. On ne nous voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. On était simplement inséparable. Ca vous paraît bizarre ? C'est normal, vous n'avez pas de frère jumeau.

Dans l'école de moldu où nous avons passé nos premières années on nous appelait continuellement les siamois. Notre duo nous rendait invincible et personne n'avait intérêt à s'attaquer à l'un de nous deux. Celui qui tentait l'expérience risquait bien de s'y brûler les ailes. Être ensemble, c'était une habitude, une autre nature et pour nous, rien ne pouvait ni ne devait changer cela.

Penser à tout ça me fait bien sourire aujourd'hui.

L'été de nos 11 ans, nous avons reçu une étrange lettre qui nous annonçait notre entrée imminente dans une école de… sorcellerie ! Ce fut le branle-bas de combat à la maison. Je n'oublierai jamais l'incrédulité de nos parents et notre excitation sans borne. Je me souviens que Thomas et moi, totalement déchaînés, nous étions mis à courir dans le jardin en hurlant que nous étions des sorciers. Quand nous avons appris plus tard les efforts que faisait le ministère pour cacher notre existence aux yeux des moldus, nous avons eu honte. D'ailleurs, nos parents s'étaient fâchés et nous avions terminé la journée à faire sagement le ménage à la maison.

Je crois que papa et maman n'ont réellement pris conscience de la situation que lorsqu'un homme immensément grand du nom d'Hagrid – on aurait dit un géant ! - nous emmena sur l'enchanteur chemin de traverse pour faire les courses en vue de la rentrée. C'était comme si nous pénétrions dans un monde parallèle et Thomas et moi ne pouvions cacher notre émerveillement devant tant de nouveautés. Nous avons sursauté en feuilletant un livre qui hurlait à pleins poumons chez Fleury & Bott. Nous avons frémi un peu sous le regard perçant d'Olivander. Nous avons été écoeurés par l'odeur pestilentielle de la boutique de l'apothicaire. Et nous fûmes stupéfaits de découvrir des chats de toutes les couleurs à la ménagerie magique. Nous en sommes d'ailleurs ressortis avec un hibou pour Thomas et une chouette pour moi.

Autant vous dire que ce fut une journée riche en émotion. Mon frère et moi étions aux anges, heureux de partager cette expérience ensemble, plus soudés que jamais et aussi pressés l'un que l'autre de découvrir notre nouvelle école.

Quand Arthur McKley, de la même année que nous, nous expliqua le système des quatre maisons dans le Poudlard Express qui nous menait à Pré-au-Lard, Thomas et moi avons échangé un regard plus que confiant. Cela ne faisait aucun doute pour nous. Nous allions être dans la même maison, tous les deux ! Un point c'est tout.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête, à ce vieux choixpeau, vieux de 1000 ans ? Moi, je vous dis, il devient sénile. Il n'a plus toute sa tête, le pauvre, et il fait des erreurs de jugement. Il s'est d'ailleurs bien planté, ce jour-là. A cause de lui, j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor et Thomas à Serdaigle. A cause de lui j'ai passé mes premiers jours à Poudlard à chialer comme une madeleine que je n'étais pas. J'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Thomas aussi semblait abattu, mais il faisait bonne figure. Moi, j'y arrivais pas.

OK. J'avoue. Aujourd'hui, je me trouve bien ridicule d'avoir réagi comme ça. Mon frère n'était pas mort et nous étions dans la même école. Mais voilà, à cette époque, j'étais une gamine, une gamine à qui on venait d'enlever son éternel point de repère.

Pauvre de moi !

Je rigole bien sûr.

J'étais tellement effondrée que j'ai été convoqué dans le bureau du vieux barbu. Par Morgan qu'il est impressionnant, celui-là pour une fillette de onze ans totalement déboussolée! Il m'a offert une énorme tasse de chocolat chaud et on a discuté. Apparemment, McGonagall, qui s'inquiétait pour moi, avait écrit à nos parents et ceux-ci lui avaient répondu que je n'avais jamais été séparé de Thomas.

Dumbledore m'a alors rassurée. Il m'a dit que j'allais sûrement vite me faire de nouveaux amis et que de toute façon mon frère n'était pas loin, etc. Je suis sortie de son bureau beaucoup plus sereine. Il est formidable, ce Dumbledore ! Si vous avez un coup de stress ou un coup de déprime, je vous conseille d'aller lui faire une petite visite. C'est le meilleur antidépresseur que je connaisse !

Depuis ce jour, j'ai décidé de me prendre en main. J'ai essayé de m'ouvrir aux autres et j'ai arrêté de faire déborder le lac de Poudlard avec mes larmes.

Mais bon, je suis d'une timidité incurable sans espoir de guérison et me faire des amis ne fut pas choses faciles. Thomas est bien plus doué que moi, à ce propos. Moi, je crois que j'ai toujours vécu un peu à travers lui et j'ai toujours eu peur des relations avec autrui. C'est pour ça aussi que j'étais bien dans la petite bulle que mon frère et moi avions construite autour de nous. Pas besoin de faire l'effort de rencontrer les autres, j'avais mon frère adoré pour moi toute seule et il me suffisait amplement.

J'ai bien dit que ma timidité était incurable donc aujourd'hui encore je ne suis pas guéri et je ne le serai jamais. J'ai toujours autant de mal à aller vers les autres. Mon frère reste le seul à me connaître vraiment. La plupart du temps, je reste dans mon petit coin. Je parle peu et observe beaucoup. Je suis discrète, répond aux professeurs quand ils m'interrogent, mais je ne lève jamais la main en classe.

« Tu sais, Nina (oui c'est mon petit nom), m'a dit Thomas un jour. Ta timidité, c'est ce qui fait ton charme. »

Tu parles !

Il dit de ces bêtises, des fois, mon frère !

Quel charme ? C'est grâce à ce charme ravageur qu'arrivée à l'âge de 15 ans, je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami ? Merci bien !

Je suis une éternelle célibataire. Je crois que le célibat est une autre maladie incurable que j'ai contracté.

Bon, c'est vrai que mon petit cœur bat pour quelqu'un ? Pff ! Elle est ridicule cette expression, car même si j'arrêtais de penser continuellement à un certain Remus Lupin, mon cœur battrait quand même ! Ben oui : cette expression voudrait dire que le cœur de tous ceux qui n'ont pas d'amoureux ne bat pas. N'importe quoi ! Enfin… je divague !

Remus… !

Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui lors de ma première année. Et comme de bien entendu, je le suis toujours. Indéniablement. Irrévocablement. Irrémédiablement.

Je l'ai rencontré lors de la rentrée, sur le quai de la gare. Comme un présage de ce qui allait se produire, j'avais perdu mon frère et mes parents dans la gare bondée. J'étais paniquée, avec mon chariot plein de grimoires, de chaudrons, d'objets plus insolites les uns que les autres et ma chouette qui hululait comme une dingue.

- Tu vas à Poudlard ?

Je me retournai et fis face à un garçon qui semblait avoir mon âge – un an de plus peut-être. Son sourire était espiègle, mais son teint était d'une pâleur inquiétante. On avait l'impression qu'il sortait d'une longue maladie. Étrangement, je me sentis beaucoup plus confiante en sa compagnie. Son sourire me réchauffa et l'inquiétude que j'avais ressentie en ayant été séparé de mes parents et de Thomas s'envola immédiatement quand je croisai son regard.

- Oui, je vais à Poudlard, répondis-je timidement.

- Viens ! me dit-il gentiment. Je vais te montrer le passage. Je m'appelle Remus. Je suis en deuxième année.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un cri déchira la foule.

- Nina ! NINA !

Ah… la discrétion de mon jumeau !

- On dirait que quelqu'un te cherche ! remarqua Remus, amusé.

- Ah, Nina, ma grande, on se demandait où tu étais passés, me dit Thomas en me rejoignant, suivi de nos parents. Salut ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Remus. Je suis Thomas, frère jumeau de cette charmante demoiselle.

Je rougis, alors que Remus le saluait.

- Et voici les meilleurs parents de la planète ! continua mon frère en désignant mes parents.

Les parents de Remus nous rejoignirent et c'est ensemble que nous franchir la barrière qui séparait le monde des moldus du monde des sorciers. Je quittais ce monde que je commençais tout juste à découvrir du haut de mes 11 ans pour pénétrer un deuxième, fait d'inconnu et de surprises, dont j'ignorais totalement l'existence quelques semaines plus tôt.

Donc depuis ce jour ensoleillé de septembre où je m'étais perdue dans la gare de King's Cross, j'aime Remus Lupin en silence. J'ai vite découvert qu'il est aussi calme que les autres maraudeurs sont exubérants. Certes, on ne peut pas dire que Peter Petigrow soit très extraverti, mais il passe son temps à s'extasier bruyamment sur les exploits de James Potter et de Sirius Black. Remus, de son côté, se contente de les observer avec son petit sourire en coin et de les remettre à leur place lorsqu'ils dépassent les bornes. Et ça leur arrive d'ailleurs souvent, de dépasser les bornes. Quoique cette année, ils semblent s'être un peu assagis. Miracle !

Je me souviens de la première fois dont j'ai bénéficié de l'aide de Remus. C'était la semaine de la rentrée. Je faisais mes devoirs pour tenter d'oublier le nœud qui se formait dans mon ventre en repensant à la répartition. Le premier sort que nous avait enseigné le professeur Flitwick me donnait du fil à retordre et je désespérais d'y parvenir un jour. En cours, Sirius, James et Remus avaient réussi le sort du premier coup, alors que Peter semblait trouver l'exercice particulièrement difficile. Tout comme moi, d'ailleurs.

- Wingardium Leviosa !

Mais ma plume, que j'avais décidé de faire voler, restait désespérément sur la table.

- Nina, est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

Mon cœur de petite fille s'était emballé en entendant sa voix. Cette voix douce et sereine que j'aimais déjà.

La voix de Remus.

- Ou… oui… vo… volontiers ! bégayai-je.

Remus m'adressa un sourire rassurant et s'assit à côté de moi. Nous passâmes une heure à travailler. Il se montrait d'une patience à toute épreuve et à la fin de l'heure, je maîtrisais parfaitement le sortilège, sous le regard attentif de Remus. Depuis ce jour, il nous arriva souvent de travailler ensemble. Enfin : c'était surtout moi qui travaillais et lui qui m'aidais. Finalement, après réflexion, j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec lui. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, bien entendu. Je ne demandais rien de plus. J'étais trop timide pour ça. Mais rien que travailler à ses côtés me procurait un bonheur intense. Et rien ne m'empêchait de rêver à ce mystérieux jeune homme dont le regard me paralysait.

Je suis devenue maître dans l'art délicat et subtile qu'est l'espionnage de Remus Lupin. Je guettais tous ces faits et gestes dans le but d'en savoir le maximum sur sa vie. Je mis donc peu de temps à me rendre compte qu'il disparaissait une fois par mois. J'étais très intriguée. Il disait que sa mère était malade, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il cachait quelque chose. Il revenait de ses soi-disant visites à sa mère avec d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et un teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Ce qui était peu dire, soi dit en passant.

Je n'osai lui poser la question. Je savais bien qu'on n'était pas assez proches pour ça. On n'était même pas amis. Pour lui, je n'étais qu'une élève qui avait besoin de son aide de temps en temps. Une élève plus jeune que lui qui avait de grosses difficultés en sortilèges. Une fille insignifiante, donc. Rien de plus. Pour moi, il était celui que j'aimerais toujours en secret. Mais bon : je menai ma petite enquête. Chacune de ses absences fut consignée sur un petit cahier. Et un jour que j'étais seule dans le dortoir, je pris le calendrier pour voir si ces absences correspondaient à tout hasard à un événement quelconque du monde sorcier que par conséquent j'ignorerais en tant que fille de moldu. J'ai donc constaté qu'il disparaissait à chaque pleine lune. Mais ça ne m'avançait à rien.

Je dus attendre quatre ans pour élucider le mystère Remus Lupin. C'est notre prof de défense contre les forces du mal qui m'apporta la réponse. Nous étudions les loups-garous à l'époque. Il nous expliqua que les loups-garous se transformaient à chaque pleine lune. C'est alors que je fis le rapprochement.

Et la vérité me frappa…

Remus était un loup-garou.

Tout coïncidait !

Je ne comprenais pas les airs de dégoût qu'affichaient mes camarades à l'évocation des loups-garous. Venant d'une famille de moldu, je n'avais pas de tels préjugés. Je passais donc des heures et des heures dans l'antre de madame Pince pour obtenir le plus d'informations possibles sur ces êtres qui semblaient terroriser tout le monde. Je dévorais des livres entiers sous l'œil amusé de Thomas.

- La bibliothèque, c'est mon domaine, pas le tien ! plaisanta-t-il un jour. Les courageux Gryffondor sont faits pour l'action !

Mon frère avait bien deviné que j'avais craqué pour Remus. Certes, il était très possessif, notre relation fusionnelle oblige, mais il m'avait dit une fois en riant que ce Remus semblait être un chic type et qu'il tolérerait un potentiel rapprochement.

Sacré Thomas !

Facile à dire, pour lui, qui a une cour à ses pieds.

Eh oui, c'est un joli garçon, mon frère. Il plaît aux filles. Elles ne cessent de glousser sur son passage. Les maraudeurs n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. Ils ont un rival de taille.

J'avoue que j'ai été jalouse de sa popularité auprès de l'agente féminine au début. Je voulais l'exclusivité, moi ! Les choses avaient toujours été ainsi. Mais depuis que nous étions à Poudlard, tellement de choses avaient changé que je dus me faire une raison : Thomas n'était pas ma propriété privée. De plus, il m'avait promis que dans son cœur je serai toujours la première. Ca m'a rassuré et maintenant j'observe amusée les minettes qui lui tournent autour.

Revenons à Remus. Thomas ne cesse de m'encourager à tenter ma chance avec lui. Il est fou, lui ! Rien que d'y penser, je sens mes mains devenir moites. Et puis ne rêvons pas. Je suis bien consciente qu'une myriade de filles plus mignonnes que moi lui font les yeux doux.

Je suis assez banale, avec mes cheveux bruns mi-longs, mes yeux noisette. Je n'ai vraiment rien de particulier.

Je me suis fait une raison : Remus ne m'aimera jamais.

Pourtant, une conversation que m'a rapporté mon frère a quelque peu ébranlé mes certitudes.

Je ne sais pas trop où est-ce qu'il traînait lui encore, mais le fait est qu'il a surpris une conversation entre les maraudeurs.

- Elle va te rendre dingue, cette fille, disait Sirius à James. C'est la combientième gifle que tu reçois de sa part ?

- Bon, ça va, Sirius, bougonnait James. De toute façon, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être amoureux, toi.

- Et heureusement ! s'exclamait Sirius. Je n'aimerais pas te ressembler quand tu fais le beau devant Evans.

- Très drôle !

- A l'occasion, faudrait demander à Madame Pince si dans sa bibliothèque on ne trouve pas un livre du style : « Quelques conseils pour comprendre la psychologie féminine », disait Peter.

- Ah oui, je serais preneur ! s'enthousiasmait James.

- Et toi ? avait demandé Sirius en se tournant vers Lupin.

- Quoi moi ? avait répondu le principal intéressé.

- Eh bien, c'est pas compliqué. Toi… les filles…

- Oh ! Il ne se passe rien, avait répondu Remus. Comme d'habitude !

- Tu parles ! avait enchaîné James. La petite Keeffer, tu l'aimes bien, tu ne peux pas le nier ! On l'a tous remarqué ! Tu devrais lui parler. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle n'est pas insensible à ton charme ravageur.

- Mais bien sûr ! avait soupiré Remus. Tout cela n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas aimer… je n'en ai pas le droit et vous savez bien pourquoi.

Fin de la conversation. Il paraît que Rogue est arrivé à ce moment-là et que Sirius et James se sont livrés à leur activité favorite : le ridiculiser.

Dommage pour moi. J'aurais bien aimé en savoir un peu plus. La petite Keeffer, ce serait… moi ? Je crois que nous sommes les seuls Keeffer à Poudlard. Selon la conversation qu'a entendu mon frère, il semblerait que Remus m'apprécie. J'ai vraiment du mal à le croire. Il ne m'a jamais rien montré en tout cas. Je me demande s'il était pas dans la lune, ce jour-là – sans mauvais jeu de mot. Mais bon, toujours selon Thomas, il n'a pas démenti. Il a juste parlé de l'interdiction qu'il aurait d'aimer. Bizarre ! Ferait-il référence à sa condition de loup-garou ? Mais être un loup-garou n'empêche pas les sentiments ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait moins le droit d'aimer qu'un autre ? Chacun a le droit au bonheur, loup-garou ou pas, non mais… Je doute un peu que Remus s'intéresse un jour à moi, mais faudrait qu'il change d'avis sur la question.

Allez, c'est bien joli, tout ça. Je me repasse le film de ma vie, mais le sommeil ne semble pas décidé à pointer le bout de son nez.

Après une semaine si éreintante, j'aurais bien le droit de me reposer, non ?

Que soient maudits Orphée et tous les dieux de l'Olympe !

D'un geste rageur, je rejette ma couette et je me lève. J'en ai assez d'être dans mon lit. Je vais faire un tour, puisque c'est ainsi.

Je m'habille et quitte silencieusement le dortoir. A pas de loup, je traverse la salle commune où un couple s'embrasse sur un fauteuil. Merlin merci, le garçon n'est pas Remus. Je continue donc mon chemin et sors dans le couloir.

Je reste un moment plantée là, indécise puis je décide de sortir. Je croise les doigts pour ne pas rencontrer notre concierge préféré et son adorable chatte, mais personne en vue. La chance semble être avec moi ce soir.

Sans encombre, j'atteins le parc de Poudlard. L'air est tiède et une petite brise fait onduler mes cheveux que je n'ai pas pris la peine d'attacher. De centaines de petits points brillants illuminent le ciel d'été. Des oiseaux de nuit font un petit concert et les notes se perdent dans la nuit éclairée par un croissant de lune.

Mes pas me mènent instinctivement vers le lac. C'est un lieu apaisant que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Avec Thomas, quand on veut s'isoler un peu pour discuter, c'est là qu'on se rend. Et on y passe des heures et des heures.

J'approche du lac et j'aperçois une silhouette, assise à même le sol. C'est une silhouette familière. Une silhouette que je reconnaîtrais entre 1000. La silhouette de…

Remus !

Je sens mon cœur s'emballer.

Je sens mes jambes fléchir.

J'hésite même à faire demi-tour.

Et puis non, je suis une Gryffondor !

Je suis folle : je l'aime et je le fuis.

Je crois que je ne me comprendrai jamais.

Nina Keeffer demeurera un être insondable pour elle-même.

Je deviendrai peut-être un jour un thème d'étude ?

J'arrête de délirer et je marche vers Remus. Apparemment, il ne m'entend pas arriver ou alors il fait semblant de ne pas m'entendre.

Ah ! J'ai parlé trop vite. Il vient de se retourner et je croise son regard. Il me sourit.

- Salut Nina.

Cette voix… ce sourire… Je me sens désarmée.

- Salut Remus.

- Toujours ces insomnies ?

- Oui, j'ai tout essayé, mais le sommeil ne veut pas de moi.

- Dans ce cas-là, viens t'asseoir.

Il m'indique une place à côté de lui et je ne me fais pas prier. Je m'assieds à ses côtés, fébrile. Pour cacher mon trouble, je plonge mon regard dans l'immensité du lac qui s'étale devant moi.

- Les BUSES se sont bien passées ?

Je sursaute en entendant Remus. Je me force à lui faire face.

- Tu rêvais ?

Son sourire amusé m'irradie. Doucement, mon petit cœur, pas trop vite, s'il te plaît.

- Oh non je… oui je crois que mes BUSES se sont bien passés. Enfin je l'espère ! Par contre, je ne pense pas avoir brillé en histoire de la magie.

- Oh pour ça ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'avais pas très bien réussi cette épreuve, moi non plus.

- Pas très bien réussi ? Tu as fait quoi… un « a » ? Tu es trop modeste, Rémus.

Remus ne répond pas.

- Mais à part ça, je crois que les sortilèges se sont bien passés. Et c'est grâce à toi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, ce soir. On dirait que j'ai avalé une potion d'exubérance. Ou alors serait-ce la fin des examens qui me met dans un tel état ?

Bizarre bizarre. Faudra que je demande à Thomas demain s'il n'a rien glissé dans mon jus de citrouille.

- Oh non ! répond Remus. C'est le fruit de ton travail. C'est toi qui as travaillé dur.

- Mais sans toi, je n'y serais pas arrivée, j'insiste.

Une fois de plus, il ne répond pas. Et ça ne fait que le rendre plus mignon. Si je n'étais pas déjà folle de lui, je crois que je serais tombée amoureuse sur-le-champ.

- En tout cas, finit-il par dire, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de travailler avec toi.

S'il continue comme ça, je sens que mon cœur ne va pas tenir le coup. IL va littéralement exploser. Je vois tant de sincérité dans son regard.

- Pour moi aussi, je réponds d'une petite voix. Surtout que je n'ai jamais osé te dire que…

J'aimerais lui dire « que je t'aime », mais je m'abstiens. Passer de rien à je t'aime, ça fait un peu beaucoup. Le pauvre. Je le ferai fuir. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et je dis :

-… que j'attends avec impatience chacune de nos petites séances de travail. C'est pour moi à chaque fois des moments magiques comme disent les moldus. Remus, je… Mes sentiments pour toi…

Toutes mes pensées se bousculent dans un tourbillon infernal. Je bégaye misérablement et le visage de Remus est impénétrable.

Je refais une tentative :

- … je… je… ressens plus que de l'amitié…

- NON !

Le cri de Remus me vrille les tympans. Il est maintenant debout et son regard se fait dur. Il serre les poings et sa mâchoire se crispe. Un mélange de tristesse et de colère se peignent sur son visage. Comme ça, il me fait presque peur. Je me sens toute petite sous son regard impitoyable.

- Nina, ne dis plus rien !

Cette fois, sa voix est plus qu'un murmure, presque inaudible.

- Je ne veux plus rien entendre, tu as compris ?

Et il tourne les talons. Je suis totalement perdue. Je n'ai jamais vu Remus dans un tel état d'énervement. Paralysée, je regarde sa silhouette retourner au château. Notre conversation avait pourtant si bien commencé. J'avais cru lire de la tendresse dans ses yeux. De la tendresse pour moi… Oui, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître !

Sans réfléchir, je me lève et cours à sa suite.

- Remus !

Je cours aussi vite que je peux et je finis par le rattraper sur les marches du château. Je l'attrape par le bras et le force à se retourner. La tristesse que je lis alors dans ses yeux me désarçonne.

- Remus ! je répète plus doucement. Je ne voulais pas…

- Ce n'est pas toi, Nina, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. C'est moi. C'est simplement moi. Peut-être que si je n'étais pas… ce que je suis… peut-être que nous deux…

Je pllonge mon regard au fond du sien et j'ajoute :

- Si tu n'étais pas un loup-garou ?

Il perd le peu de couleurs qu'il gardait encore. Je sens son bras trembler.

- Co… comment le sais-tu ?

- Je… je l'ai deviné.

Il veut retirer son bras où ma main est encore posée. Mais je ne le laisse pas faire. Je raffermis ma prise et il n'insiste pas plus.

- Et je ne te… dégoûte pas ? Je suis un monstre, Nina ! Je ne suis qu'une bête féroce, tu comprends ?

- Tu es un garçon extraordinaire, Remus. Un garçon gentil, généreux, serviable. Un garçon qui a eu la malchance d'être un jour mordu par un loup-garou. Un garçon qui, à cause de ça, se transforme en loup une fois par mois, mais un garçon qui a le droit au bonheur et à l'amour.

Je ne le quitte pas des yeux.

- Nina, je n'ai pas le droit…

- Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ça, Remus !

Je le vois hésiter, de grands points d'interrogations dans les yeux. Puis il esquisse un sourire. Ce sourire que j'aime tant.

Il rend les armes et m'ouvre les bras. Je m'y blottis. Merlin que je me sens bien, en sécurité, dans ses bras protecteurs. Je pose ma tête contre son torse et il resserre son étreinte. Et mon cœur explose ! Je me sens toute légère. Nous restons longtemps enlacés, sans dire un mot, en profitant de la présence de l'autre.

Puis je finis par relever les yeux. Je croise son regard rempli de douceur.

- Tu sais, Nina. Tu n'étais pas la seule à attendre nos séances de travail – comme tu les appelles – avec impatience. J'étais comme toi. Les 3 mecs qui me servent de meilleurs amis m'ont souvent encouragé à venir te parler. Je n'ai pas osé, mais je sais aujourd'hui qu'ils avaient bien raison.

Et doucement, comme dans un rêve, il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement. Je réponds timidement à son baiser. Le bonheur m'inonde et me transporte.

Remus, mon Remus, c'est au clair de ta lune, qui t'est parfois si néfaste, que nous avons échangé notre premier baiser.

Et pas le dernier.

J'y compte bien !

Je glisse mes bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser.

La lune illumine cette douce nuit de la fin juin et la vie est magnifique !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette petite histoire ? Si vous avez une minute, dites-le-moi par une petite review. Ca me fera trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès plaisir.

Bises et à bientôt peut-être!

Chalini


End file.
